Prior tap or splice covers which protect and insulate the tap or splice are black or colored and, thus, opaque so the connection cannot be seen when closed. If a problem with a connection is suspected, the cover must be removed for inspection purposes. Damage to the connection is possible during the removal process. This type of inspection can be very time consuming particularly if there are a lot of connectors in a particular circuit. Also, when the covers are removed, it can be dangerous to perform these inspections with the circuit in the energized state.
It is thus an advantage to allow for post installation inspection of the tap or splice. The cover of the present invention also provides for improved labeling and identification protection for the tap or splice connection.